


Beating

by moond4wggie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moond4wggie/pseuds/moond4wggie
Summary: Dahyun starts to regain consciousness after being in an induced coma for more than a month. Her friends are happy, but they seem to be hiding something from her.





	Beating

Dahyun seems to be hearing familiar voices. She’s still asleep but she can hear them. Their chatters and laughs were all too vivid in her head and filled her heart with nostalgia and longing. It felt like it’s been a while since she’s heard these voices and she misses them, dearly.

And so, she awakes.

Slowly. Her eyes begin to open. Slowly. The blurry vision begins to clear up.

Suddenly. An unfamiliar ceiling is in her view. Suddenly. She cannot seem to move her body.

“Unnie?” A soft voice called to her. An angelic voice that she feels she had most of the time, woke up to.

Dahyun tilts her head to the direction of the voice.

A face as angelic as her voice. Puppy eyes that reflected a longing and surprised looked, covered in tears that wet her cheeks.

“Tzuyu-” Her eyes filled with unfallen tears as soon as she utters the angel’s name. A smile to her face.

Dahyun couldn’t feel the rest of her body, but she could feel the warm hands cupping her checks now wet with fallen tears.

“She’s awake!” The soft angelic voice now turned into a shout of triumph and excitement.

_ “Someone get the doctor, quick!” _ A shout of panic mixed with excitement and worry.

A sound of running footsteps and a door opening and closing.

A sudden weight. Dahyun felt it. A heavy weight on her chest, but it’s good. It’s not as heavy as the sobbing cry of the short haired girl looking at her like she was about to break down.

Stifling cries that had hints of smiles and gladness now enveloped the room.

“What happ-” Before she could finish, a pain shoots into her head and her chest. It hurts so much that it feels like her heart would explode, and it’s suffocating her.

The cries of joy became gasps of worry.

The doctor and a nurse arrived just in time, asking the people to give Dahyun some space.

They attached the oxygen mask on Dahyun, helping her breath properly.

_ “Deep inhale. Deep exhale. That’s it.” _

She finally catches her breath. Her eyes restless as if trying to clear her confusion.

She does not understand what is happening, only, she knows she’s in the hospital and that something  _ ‘happened’ _ .

And with just that thought the pain shoots again.

-

It’s been a week since Dahyun has woken up. She’s now fully awake and in a better condition. However, she needs to do some rehabilitation for her legs for her to be able to walk again.

Dahyun had already found out what had happened. She’s been in an induced coma for more than a month.

They explained, mainly Jihyo talking, to Dahyun, whose memories are still as hazy as her legs, what had happened.

It was Chaeyoung’s birthday that day. Dahyun was on her way to Chaeyoung’s apartment when a drunk driver crash into Dahyun’s car head on. The crash was devastating that her friends thought she died, but instead, she was the only one who survived. A lot of her bones broken, especially her legs. She also had to be operated to remove a metal debris that  _ almost  _ pierced her heart. The doctor had assured that she could walk again if she faithfully commits to the rehabilitation.

However, Dahyun felt something missing in her friend’s narration. She believes her friends are hiding something from her. But her only proof was her gut feeling and pounding heart, that seems to hurt everything she tries to remember what had happened that day.

10 days passed since she woke up and she has started to notice that Momo and Mina have yet to visit her. According to Jeongyeon, Mina returned to Japan to complete the paperworks for her renunciation of her American name “Sharon”, while Momo had gone to pray for a family member who had passed recently, stating that it was a cultural thing.

-

It’s already been 2 weeks, Dahyun is finally being discharge from the hospital. However, she’s going to be sitting on a wheelchair for more than a month. Her broken bones still need to heal before she could start with her rehabilitation.

Instead of her apartment, Dahyun is with her parents, just until her legs and wounds are fully healed. There was nothing Dahyun could do. As much as she doesn’t want to burden her parents, it was the only option if Dahyun wants a fast recovery.

Just 2 days after Dahyun returned to her parent’s house, Mina paid a visit.

Mina’s eyes tread to Dahyun’s figure delicately, as if Dahyun was as fragile as glass. There was a  _ ‘Hi.’ _ that was followed by silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence. It was a soothing silence to both. Like a reaffirmation that Dahyun is truly alive and is breathing.

Mina left after just an hour of silence and small chatter. But before she left the gate and disappear into the road, she waved a sad and worried  _ ‘I’ll come and visit again.’ _

For a moment Dahyun contemplates the look on Mina’s eyes and realizes that Mina had the same sad and worried eyes as all her other friends, including her parents.

-

A whole week passed by since Mina’s visit, Momo finally showed up.

But Momo’s visit was different than she had anticipated.

Normally, Momo would jump at her, hug her tightly, full of love, until the air is knocked out of Dahyun’s lungs. This time is totally different. Momo’s hug isn’t like the usual. Instead of a tight loving hug, the hug seems to have another meaning. It’s a hug that asks for love instead. Instead of consoling, it’s a hug that asks for consolation. Instead of repairing, it’s a hug that feels breaking. And all that Dahyun could do, is give that love, that consolation, and that remedy to Momo.

They broke up the hug with tears falling down Momo’s face as she forces a smile, before sitting down on the couch across Dahyun. Dahyun looks at her with a confused and worried look. Momo shakes her head, as if to answer Dahyun’s eyes asking her a  _ ‘What’s wrong?’  _ question.

Silence, an awkward one, looms over them as they try to search for the words to say in each other’s eyes, only to be broken by Dahyun’s mother who brought them tea. Dahyun’s mother bows in excuse and exchanges an awkward smile with Momo.

As Dahyun’s mother disappear back to the kitchen, Dahyun broke the silence with certainty in her voice.

“What are you all hiding from me?”

Momo’s eyes widen, pain and defeat tangible in her eyes with tears threatening to fall again.

“Your hiding something from me, all of you. Mom, dad, and even my brother. There’s something you’re all afraid to tell me.” Clenched fist and furrowed eyebrows. Tears falling down as she pins her eyes on Momo who is now looking down, sobbing uncontrollably, covering her mouth with her hands to dampen the hiccups and gasps.

Dayhun didn’t utter any other word, but kept her eyes on Momo. Her furrowed brows now lightened and her eyes filled with guilt, with tears, and with resolve. She wants the truth. And she knows Momo will give her that. She knows, that whatever is eating away at Momo to be in her current state, means that Momo won’t be able to lie about it.

A couple of minutes have passed, Momo seems to have calm down. Regaining her breathing but with a few hiccups, she looks up at Dahyun who is still staring at her. Momo reached out for her tea, took a sip, placed the tea back on the coffee table and grab her shoulder bag. She opens it and takes out a small and girly notebook.

Momo bites lips as gestured to give the notebook to Dahyun, her eyes asking Dahyun to receive it.

Dahyun accepts it, inspects its covers. The characters  _ ‘Saida’ _ inscribed beautifully inside the heart drawing of the front cover.

_ Saida. _ A familiar and nostalgic sensation took over Dahyun’s body, her chest thumping harder and harder by the moment as she traces the inscribed letters. She bats Momo with a worried look, tears invading the spaces of her pale checks. Momo just nod, telling Dahyun to continue.

Dahyun doesn’t understand what she’s feeling just from tracing over the small notebook. She doesn’t understand how it’s making her feel a mixture of emotions she can’t begin to explain. The only thing clear to her, is that the unspoken truth is within the pages of the notebook.

As she opens the notebook to reveal the first page, she lands her eyes on the big hand written words.

_ ‘Dahyunie loves Sana-chan’ _ .

“Sana-chan.” She mutters the name under hear breath. She looks up at Momo who is now sobbing heavily. Dahyun doesn’t seem to know who is  _ Sana-chan _ , but the name, in her thoughts, is enough for the wound in her chest to thump in pain.

Dahyun flips to the second page and found pasted photos, sliced to small pieces to fit the small notebook. She's once again confused at what she's looking at. She doesn't remember taking pictures in a with whom she presumes to be  _ Sana-chan _ .

Yet, here is a photo of her smiling like an idiot. It made her smile, but her wound still thumps in pain, and her tears kept on falling. She read the words under a photo of her blushing.

_ “We kissed but it didn't get captured. But I'm happy with a blushing Dahyunie.” _

She smiled at the words and trails off into the comment at the bottom of the page.

_ “This is going to be my Love diary. Dahyunie doesn't need to know. I'm transferring some entries from my original journal starting from our first day as a couple. I'm so happy.” _

A tear fell on the page and Dahyun quickly wiped her tears and proceeded to flip to another page.

_ “We’re officially dating! Dahyunie said it's our first day today.” _

Dahyun smiles upon reading this first sentence. She flips through another page and instantly smiles again as her eyes traced at the written words.

After a few more flips she closes the notebook, wiped her tears, trace the word  _ Saida _ on the cover, and looked up at Momo who's already calmed down and is already looking at her.

Dahyun clears her throat as if signaling to Momo that she was ready to ask some questions, which Momo just nods in agreement.

Dahyun inhales and exhales deeply as the words climb down from her brain and into her mouth.

“Where is Sana?”

Momo bit her lips obviously didn't expect Dahyun to ask a hard question right off the bat.

Momo inhales and exhales deeply as she searches for a way to properly answer Dahyun's question.

“Sana is-” Momo trails off looking down to hide the painful expression in her face.

“-now with you Dahyun.” She looks back up at Dahyun who's now confused at Momo's answer.

Before Dahyun could utter a word, Momo stopped her by motioning a stop sign with her hand. Dahyun just nods, understanding that Momo wants to further explain everything.

“That night at Chaeng's birthday party, we were supposed to gather, all 9 of us. You called that you were going to be late because of work and that you had to pick up Sana-chan.” Dahyun just nodded for Momo to continue despite the heavy feeling in her chest.

“That night when you got into an accident, you were with Sana.” Momo's voice broke as she now starts to sob.

“Jihyo told me over the phone that you have Selective Amnesia. That you forgot the person you love the most, that you forgot about Sana.” Momo broke down, her hands in her face as she continues to cry heavily.

Dahyun sat in her wheelchair frozen. She's confused and at the same time certain that she has indeed forgotten about Sana. She has forgotten the person she loves the most. She breaks into tears yet again, and she can't seem to stop them from fallen.

“I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but you needed to know, you needed to remember her.” Momo continues gasping between her words.

Silence took over again and with only their subtle sobs as noises.

Dahyun was the one to break the silence.

“Momo. You said Sana is now with me. But because of my amnesia I can't remember anything about her. Nothing at all.”

It’s not a question but Momo felt that it needed answers. So Momo looked up at Dahyun, seemingly hesitant to reveal her answer.

“That night when you were both rushed into the hospital, Sana was declared brain dead.” Momo trailed off, truly in pain as she narrates, looking down at her feet.

“And you, Dahyunnie, had a small debris pierced your heart, you were still alive despite then, but needed a heart transplant for you to survive. They found Sana's identification card and called her parents about what had happened. They told them about your condition and they agreed, as hard as it might've been for them, to use Sana's heart for a transplant. It turns out you were compatible, you two were perfect to say the least. So, they went ahead and transplanted Sana's heart to you.” Momo genuinely smiled even amidst the pain she's feeling.

“It's funny how you used to tell us the meaning of  _ Saida _ .” Momo trailed off with a giggle.

“Sana in Dahyun.” Dahyun recites it with the softest of voices.

Momo looked up in surprise as she now sees Dahyun, her head down while clutching the notebook in her chest, tears falling on her lap.

“You remember.” Momo stands up unable to hide her shock and surprise.

Dahyun nodded.

“I remember it all now.” She answers, looks up to Momo with a painful but genuine smile.

She cries, heavily, like rain from a storm. But now, she knew why.

_ Sana. _ It was because she remembers who Sana is now.

Sana who showers her with kisses and cuddles every day.

Sana who made her feel happy every day.

Sana who made her feel loved every day.

Sana who was her every day. The love of her life.

Sana. Her life.

Sana in Dahyun’s heart. Beating.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first time writing. Hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
